1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching mechanism for the inking device of a portable label printing machine, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional inking device of a portable label printing machine, the ink applicator carrying an inking roller is detachable from the machine in order to facilitate changing of the inking rollers which apply ink to the surfaces of types in a printing head. In the attaching mechanism for the ink applicator, projections or ribs are formed on one of either the machine body and the applicator and these projections or ribs are brought into engagement with holes or grooves which are formed in the other of the machine body and applicator. However, the known mechanisms are not satisfactory because their structures are complicated and their operation is troublesome.